


Tears of a Goddess: Blood Rain

by Ashleth224



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: Sometimes, blood is not thicker than water. The story of one goddess choosing to give up her family for her friend, this is Aphrodite's experience of the XWP episode "Motherhood."
Relationships: Aphrodite/Gabrielle (Xena)
Kudos: 6





	Tears of a Goddess: Blood Rain

Under construction for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: The title is "Blood Rain" for three main reasons.  
> 1\. Blood vs. water (loyalty to family vs. loyalty to friends)  
> 2\. "Motherhood" was a bloodbath, wherein life-essence cascaded to the earth  
> 3\. The loss of her family didn't really seem to phase Aphrodite all that much on the show, hence the bloodshed was like the rain in that it couldn't touch her


End file.
